Julieta Juris
Julieta Juris is a character that appears in the Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS television series. Personality Julieta is very loyal, always pursuing mission success by her motto "For Commander Rustal". Though while she will follow Rustal's, and later Vidar's, orders without fail she does have a rather blunt personality - always saying what's on her mind. Such as how she acted towards Vidar when she didn't trust him but grew to admire and respect which greatly changed how she acted around him. On the other hand while she chides Iok for his stupid actions, she does seem to care for him, even if only a little, and her chiding is really meant to protect him as well as prevent him from throwing his life away. Skills and Abilities Despite not having a family, pedigree or rank, Julieta was recognized for her outstanding skill in maneuvering a mobile suit. She learnt how to fight from Galan Mossa, a skilled MS pilot. During a battle with Mikazuki Augus she's able to hold her own despite his far more powerful Gundam and use of the Alaya-Vijnana System. However, afterward she grudgingly accepts the fact that Mikazuki was the better pilot and that she needed to become stronger. Her own weakness troubles her even more after Galan's death which causes her to she start pushing herself even harder in her training and demanding tougher training simulations to avoid future humiliations and potentially avenge Galan. History Julieta serves under Arianrhod and was employed by Rustal Elion, the Commander of Outer Lunar Joint Fleet of Gjallarhorn, upon the recommendation of Galan Mossa. Due to her lowly origins many within Gjallarhorn resent Julieta which she is fully aware of. Upon meeting Vidar while off duty, Julieta is suspicious of him but decides to hear him out as the circumstances in his rise to power were similar to her. Thus the two would spend downtime together occasionally to speak upon current events. Julieta is later called to battle against Tekkedan in a race to obtain the same target, it is here where Julieta first encounters Mikazuki in battle. While she was able to hold her own it became clear that Mikazuki was the much more skilled pilot. Despite her best efforts Mikazuki seizes the target for Tekkedan thus humiliating Julieta who reluctantly returns empty handed. After some time word reaches her of Galan's death at the hands of Tekkadan on Earth causing Julieta to mourn for him, as he was her mentor and father figure, and pushes herself ever harder in her training, something Vidar makes note of. After sharing a personal conversation the two grow closer and Julieta is able to accept Galan's death. Once Gundam Vidar is completed Julieta is present as Rustal meets with Vidar in regards to their next move. Julieta later accompanies Vidar and during the transition to their destination she questions why Vidar fights which she learns is for revenge. However, when she witnesses Vidar's skill in battle, and notes that he cast aside his name in favor of his Gundam - Vidar, she remarks that he fights beautifully. In turn Vidar explains that he was just happy from piloting the Gundam at long last. While Julieta still doesn't fully trust his motives, she's glad that she can rely upon him during the coming battles in the future before they both head off together to finish the mission at hand. Julieta is present when Iok presents evidence that he received regarding McGillis Fareed heading to Mars in secret. Rustal notices the dormant Mobile Armor pictured and Julieta chides Iok for not knowing what a Mobile Armor is. When Julieta questions why McGillis would travel to Mars for this, Vidar speculates that McGillis most likely is after the Order of the Seven Stars which is the highest title given for those who destroy a Mobile Armor. Thus, McGillis aims to destroy the Mobile Armor and utilize the newfound fame to his advantage. Julieta is impressed at how knowledgeable Vidar is upon the subject matter. This angers Iok who volunteers to go to Mars on his own to stop McGillis, Julieta doesn't accompany him but remains with Rustal and Vidar. After Iok's departure, Julieta asks Rustal about the JPT Trust which is led by Jasley Donomikols who is a part of Teiwaz. Julieta is confused on why they received help from them as Tekkadon is a part of Teiwaz. Rustal explains that it may be due to differing opinions within the organization itself, and Julieta realized that this may be political maneuvering within Teiwaz. Upon learning that communication with Iok's team was lost, Julieta comments that things were finally peaceful around the ship with him gone and now he had started some trouble. At Rustal's orders, Vidar and Julieta head to Mars to investigate the Mobile Armor and search for Iok's team. However, Julieta has a goal of her own: to destroy the Mobile Armor and claim the Order of the Seven Stars for Rustal. While entering Mars' atmosphere. While entering Mars' atmosphere, Vidar and Julieta split up at the former's suggestion so as to cover more ground. Making landfall Julieta discovers a battle shaken Iok and chides him for his stupid actions before trying to get him to retreat. When Iok refuses Julieta is visibly disturbed as she has no desire to see Iok throw his life away even if he has been nothing but an annoyance to her thus far. Julieta recalls Vidar before he can engage McGillis in battle as their objective is to retrieve Iok. Julieta then tells Iok that they'll await Vidar's arrival before heading out. However, Iok mistakes Julieta's intentions as caring about him when she's just following orders. Julieta is confused by his words than grows angry when he launches on his own. Julieta rushes after him while shouting for Vidar to hurry before Iok gets himself killed. Iok confronts the Mobile Armor again and after his final shot he is content to die. Julieta then arrives and chides him, saying his stupidity cannot be cured with death so he must live instead, and saves him. Afterward she meets up with Vidar and entrusts Iok to him while she goes after the Mobile Armor. Iok mistakes her intentions once more, and assumes that she's trying to avenge his comrades when she really just wants the Order of the Seven Stars for Rustal. Iok than entrusts his pride to her, and Julieta tells him to shut up as she heads out. The Mobile Armor was successfully separated from its Plumas by Tekkadan yet it didn't relent in its assault. Julieta then ambushed it, causing McGillis and his bodyguard to enter the fray as well as they didn't wish for her to obtain the Order of The Seven Stars for Rustal. Despite their combined efforts, they were all easily defeated and at the mercy of the Mobile Armor. Just as things looked bleak, Julieta witnesses the arrival of the Barbatos. Once Barbatos has its limiter released the battle begins once more. Julieta enters the fray as well, but proves ineffective and is left in shock at how fast the Gundam and Mobile Armor are moving. As the fight progresses, the Gundam takes more and more damage, yet Julieta can only remain paralyzed in amazement from witnessing the unfolding battle as it reaches its conclusion. One month later, Julieta accompanied Rustal to a meeting of the Gjallarhorn's Seven Stars regarding the Mobile Armor incident. After the meeting, the pair were stopped by Iok who is enraged that Rustal didn't denounce McGillis for what happened on Mars. This caused Rustal to chide Iok for losing sight of their objective, and then he leaves with Julieta. As Rustal and Julieta turn around a corner, she requested to be the test pilot of the new machine. Initially Rustal is hesitant, but relents when she insisted that this is what she wants. She expressed her wishes to be the sharpest sword that Rustal can rely upon in the future, thus she desires the potential strength from the new machine. Before leaving, Rustal tells her that he believes that she's already strong enough and that he has different expectations for her. Later in space, Julieta arrives to test the new machine, this draws Vidar's attention as he hadn't expected her to be the test pilot. As the Chief Technician explains how sensitive the new machine is, Vidar asks Julieta if Rustal had allowed this. Julieta questions if Vidar is distrusting her, and became upset when he replied that he hadn't expected Rustal to give such an order. After completing the bench testing for the new machine, Julieta offers to aid Iok in his crusade against the Turbines for Tekkadan's past actions. Julieta personally bears no grudge but merely wishes to test the new machine in live action and to quickly grow stronger to better serve Rustal. Iok assumes they both share the same cause and allows her to fight at his side, proclaiming that they would destroy the Turbines together. Relationships Rustal Elion Ever since being taken in by Rustal due to her piloting skills, and Galan's recommendation, she has become fiercely loyal to Rustal. Due to such an unprecedented Master/Servant relationship that they share many within Gjallarhorn are resentful of Julieta which she is fully aware of. However, this has not shaken her loyalty in the least and only encourages her to prove herself ever more so that none can question Rustal's judgement in alleviating her to such a high position despite her origins as a poverty stricken orphan with no family name of her own to cling to for prestige. Julieta later requested to be the test pilot for the new Mobile Suit. Rustal is hesitant about allowing her to do, but relents and agrees to it. He then reminds her that she's already strong enough in his eyes and that he has a different path envisioned for her. This shows that Rustal seems to view her as more than just a tool despite that being what Julieta wishes to be for him. Galan Mossa Galan found Julieta years ago and took her under his wing, teaching her everything that he knew. Later on he even recommended Julieta to Rustal Elion. Julieta in turn saw him as a father figure whom she owed everything to and is completely devastated when she learns of his death. Though told by Rustal not to mourn Galan, as he was "No one", Julieta isn't able to let go of her lingering feelings until after speaking to Vidar who convinces her that her way of thinking was disrespectful to the dead. Vidar Initially suspicious of the mysterious Vidar she eventually warmed up to him after running into him a few times which caused her to realize that both are actually quite similar in some regards. Vidar in turn seemed to enjoy their conversations as well. Through these encounters she slowly began to garner a great deal of respect for Vidar and now purposely seeks him out as he has garnered her interest and that she finds his company enjoyable. Julieta grows ever more interested in Vidar, even wondering why he fights. Though he tells her it is for revenge she isn't convinced as during battle she's taken aback by how beautifully he fights which left her breathless. While she still doesn't fully trust his motives she nonetheless is happy at how reliable he is in battle. Upon learning that McGillis is out seeking to destroy a dormant Mobile Armor on Mars, Vidar speculates about his true intentions for doing as such. After a lengthy explanation Julieta is impressed at how knowledgeable Vidar is and respects him even more. Later during the Mars expedition Julieta follows Vidar's orders without question, showing just how far their relationship has progressed since the beginning when she didn't trust him at all. When Vidar learns that Julieta is to test pilot a new machine, he shows an unusual amount of concern for her and even questions how she became the test pilot as he doesn't believe Rustal would have ordered her to do as such. Iok Kujan While Julieta shares an antagonistic relationship with Iok, and thinks little of him, she nonetheless will risk her own life to protect his own as that's what Rustal ordered. Occasionally they do see eye to eye on such matters and both are fiercely loyal to Rustal. Due to Iok's lack of skill in battle Julieta has no issue ordering him to retreat or to fall back as he proves a hindrance to herself. However, she does care for his well being somewhat despite his annoying behavior and doesn't wish to see him throw his life away so carelessly. Due to Iok misunderstanding her intentions when she was just following Rustal's orders, and being saved by her more than once, he's lead to believe that Julieta greatly cares about his well being. This confuses and disgusts Julieta a great deal. When Iok enacts his plan on taking down the Turbines, Julieta offers her aid. Imitially worried that she was there to stop him for acting outside Rustal's orders he's instead pleasantly surprised when she offers to fight alongside him against the Turbines so that she could grow stronger. Energized by her determination he expresses his desire to destroy the Turbines together with Julieta at his side. Trivia Gallery Giuleitta_Jeris_Expression.png|Julieta's expressions. Giuleitta_Jeris_PV.jpg|Julieta in Season 2 PV. Category:Post Disaster characters Category:Characters Category:Stubs